The present invention relates to windows, more particularly to double hung windows.
In Florida, in particular, it has been found desirable to replace jalousies utilized in many residential homes by double hung windows and also to place such windows on screened-in porches. However, to make such a replacement without damage to interior plaster or paint, the double hung window must be shallow having a depth of only two inches. In addition, especially with screened-in porches, the dimensions for receipt of such windows may vary considerably from porch to porch and, moreover, between uprights in any particular porch. Such a shallow double hung window which is capable of withstanding high wind and rain storm loads without leakage or undue deformation has not been available previous to the arrangements presented in the present invention. However, as indicated, such a window would have particular utility to waterproof a screened porch wherein the screening is supported by two inch studs. The window of the invention is also useful for thin walls ordinarily utilized in cabana construction.
Pertinent prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,869 to A. J. Biro of June 17, 1969 for a window structure. This patent is directed specifically to a sliding meeting rail interlocking device and a side stabilizer. More particularly, it is directed towards a replacement window of a type which is not, however, suitable for screened-in porches and rooms where two-by-twos are used for the framing. Also attention is invited to U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,404 of Dec. 19, 1967 to D. J. Dinsmore which is directed to a readily removable double hung window. This patent discloses a counter-balancing unit of the type utilized in the instant invention but which is not claimed herein as such, as invention. Another prior art reference is U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,444 of Jan. 21, 1975 to J. E. Portwood which is directed to an extruded plastic window frame. The Portwood patent discloses an exterior mounting flange which is on the interior of the structure and has an offset flange whereby the window protrudes from the wall, a feature which is avoided in the instant invention.